HeartBroken
by MeganJane
Summary: Edward Cullen never came back. After three long years of waiting, Bella Swan moves to Jacksonville to be with Renee. But what happens when the Alice Cullen is found in a local sports store? Are they coming back?  Or ready to break Bella's heart once more?
1. The Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Bella POV - Preface_

Why does it still hurt? The pain thats emotionally crushes me the minute I fall too sleep. Edward Cullen was gone. That was four years ago. Why do I still miss him? Its not like hes going to come back. Why can't I find anyone else to share my life with? Maybe because my heart is broken, a slash right through the middle which bleeds when I think about him. I could have dated Mike, or Jacob, or even Quil. But what did I do? I moved to Jacksonville, Florida, and almost ruined my life.

_Bella._

"I was thinking about taking a walk," Renee said to me. "Maybe you would like to come?"

I shook my head, curled against my pillow.

"Honey, your in the sunshine state, and all you do is sit on your bed,"

"Maybe thats what I want to do, Mom," I grumbled. "Maybe thats the way I want to spend my life,"

"Isabella, you are twenty two, and you haven't even thought about a house, you ditched college, you are totally un reliable,"

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically.

"You need to start paying your way towards the house and the food. That means you need a job. Phil has left the paper on the table before going out. I highlighted the good jobs,"

"Mom, just get off my case," I growled. "If you don't want me to stay, I'll move out."

"I _want _you to move out, Isabella! Thats what I have been telling you the last five months. Your just too hung up over Edward _Cullen_," Renee said, and left.

I flinched at the sound of his name. Because Edward had never came back. I waited three years before packing and heading to Florida. I'd been here a year now, but sometimes I think that he'll be there in Forks, waiting for me...

But of course he won't. The Cullens left school, and Dr. Cullen left work with no explination. Rumours had gone around school before I had left, saying that he had been killed in a car crash, stabbed, shot...

However, that was impossible. Because Edward was a vampire. He was insdistrucutable.

At around twelve, I got out of bed and grabbed some pop - tarts. Renee had left the paper out, around five or six jobs highlighted in her favourite banana highlighter, the one that smelt like bananas.

I glanced at the jobs. _Working in small cafe as waitress, $32 per day_, _24/7 shop worker needed, $45_, _Sports shop, male or female workers needed - preferably with experience, $60 per week._

I stopped reading at that one. When I was in rainy Forks, Washington, I had worked at Newton's, Mike Newton's family sports store. Maybe I could give that one a try...

I finished my pop - tarts and got dressed. I had thrown out all of my jackets, boots, hats and scarfs that I had gotten in Forks - I didn't need them here. I had a shopping spree and bought more shorts and vest tops.

I wore my short baggy jeans with a white vest top as I drove over to the sports shop. This one was huge, with a great big red banner hanging over the entrance.

_GRAND OPENING TODAY!_

I stepped inside, and saw that it was quite busy. I pushed my way past the people, heading towards the desk. There was a long line, with fifteen or twenty people in it, so I had to stand and wait.

I got to the till in ten minutes, quicker than I expected, as most people got bored and left. When I reached the front and older women smiled at me.

"Hello dear. Can I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Isabella Swan, and I saw your article in the newspaper?"

The old women smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. That slot has been taken,"

"By who?"

The women pointed to a girl with her back turned. "Her,"

The girl turned round, and I gasped to see who it was.

Alice Cullen.

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of 'Heart Broken!' Press that blue button claiming 'Review This Chapter' to encourage me to write more! Thanks so much for reading my first chapter, and after you have finished this story, why not read 'The Life of Renesmee Carlie Cullen'? Thanks again,**

**-MeganJane.**


	2. Shock

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Edward POV_

_Earlier that morning._

"Edward," Alice chimed. "If it hurts you that much, maybe we should go back."

I shook my head angrily. Bella would kick me out if I dared showed up again. She'd probably fetched up with Jacob Black anyway. Stupid werewolf.

"Its your fault for leaving her, you know," Alice said, sitting on the sofa.

I glared at her. "I _know, _Alice. I made the worst mistake of my life and _I know_!"

"Grumpy!" Alice flicked my bottom pouting lip and laughed.

"Don't, Alice," My head fell back into the cushions.

We had moved to Alaska after I had left Bella in Forks. We had moved into a log cabin, a large one, in the middle of the wilderness. It irritated Emmett and Jasper here, too; you had to hunt for miles, and the wolves weren't very tasty, the penguins literally sickening.

Which meant that we changed out diet. We now hunted humans, and Rosalie had even killed the cleaner that had came. We all hunted humans, apart from Carlisle, Esme and Alice. Alice claimed she couldn't go shopping with red eyes, and Carlisle was too loyal to quit, Esme the same as her husband.

I wished I could see her again; to know that she was OK. But I knew that if I saw her, I would go back into her life and trash it, leaving mess and blood behind as I trailed back.

_Don't be such a baby!_ Alice thought. _Go see her, you dummy._

"Alice." I growled. "No."

_Why not?_

"Because I'll just ruin her life again, won't I? She might not even be over me. Even if she is, she'll be twenty two now, maybe even married, living in a home with her husband and a future,"

_She'll be over you now, _Alice disagreed in her thoughts. _I should know. And even if she has a husband like you say, you can just pop in and say hello._

"A vampire walking into her home, with red eyes and sparkling skin in front of her human husband?"

_Don't be stupid, Edward, _Alice thought. _I know she lives in Jacksonville now, but-_

"Yeah, but."

We were silent. Emmett and Jasper walked in the door, their eyes glowing red, not pitch black like they had when they left.

"Found a new campsite. About three miles South from here." Emmett said. "Packed with humans,"

"Well maybe I'll go hunt now," I said.

Alice knew I was trying to get away from her, but she followed me out of the door.

_Why not? You can wear lenses, wear long jeans and t - shirts to protect you from the sun..._

"Maybe I don't want to see her, Alice. Have you ever thought of that? Maybe I don't care for Isabella Swan anymore,"

_Don't treat me like an idiot, Edward. I know you still love her._

"Well even if I did," I yelled. "I wouldn't go to Florida to see a girl who doesn't love me anymore!"

Alice glared at me. _Well if you don't, _Alice thought. _I will._

And Alice ran off into the distance.

**Did you like my second chapter? Hope so! Once again, click 'review this chapter' to tell me what you think! I NEED OPINIONS to urge me to write more! I NEED to know what you think!**

**-MeganJane.**


	3. Tears

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Bella POV_

I stood, gawping at the beautiful vampire who stocked the shelves. I almost ran over to her, but stopped myself. She had left me. Without any goodbyes. She had ditched me like some top she had gotten bored with. I turned on my heel, and walked away.

"Bella!" Alice grabbed my shoulder with her cold grip.

I was in tears. "What?"

"Bella, I'm sorry,"

"Your _sorry_? I felt so alone, Alice. You were the only person who understood me. You were my best friend and you left me. I left my life to start a new one in Florida. Why can't you just butt out of my life? I don't want you here!"

Alice blinked at me with her intense, gold eyes. "You don't mean that."

"Don't I?"

"Bella, I loved you like a sister. I _adored _you. Edward only left to protect you, Bella. He's so alone,"

"Good," I spat. "That should make up for the four _years _of heart break."

"Bella, he didn't _want _to go! He did it for _you_. He did it because he loved you more than anything in the world, and he proved that by leaving you behind."

"Your talking a bunch of crap, Alice."

"No, I'm not. He proved that he loved you more than anything because he left. He was hurting you by staying,"

"It hurt more when he left."

Alice seized my hand with my scar. "You know what I mean by hurt."

I shook my head, and pulled my hand away from her grip. "Go home, Alice."

Alice looked at me. "You mean that?"

I looked at her heart shaped face. I suddenly began to cry. She went on her tiptoes and hugged me. She gulped too, her way of invisable crying.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said, stroking my hair. "I'm truly, truly sorry,"

"I know, Alice," I sobbed. "I love you too, like a sister _and _a best friend,"

"He's truly not over you,"

"Alice, I'm not going back to see him. I'm not in love with him anymore, Al."

"Edward thought you had a husband,"

"I don't even have a _boyfriend_,"

Alice looked astonished. "I thought you would have fetched up with Jacob,"

"You would of been able to see if I did."

"No, I can't see the dog," Alice took my hand, and we began to walk outside, forgetting all about her shift.

"Hm."

"So why _aren't _you with Jacob?"

I sighed deeply. "I thought it would go that way. After Harry died, me and Jake kissed. A lot. I think we were even boyfriend and girlfriend for a bit,"

"You say that like your not sure,"

"I blotted everything out from Forks, apart from the bits with Edward,"

"Why?"

"Because those years afterwards," I shook my head. "I was a mess,"

Alice squeezed my hand. "Are you over him?"

I looked down at her. "I truly am."

Alice sighed. "You were perfect for each other,"

I ignored her comment. "I'll take you to my place,"

Alice grinned. "I'm dying to see Renee,"

**Once again my readers, please click that loving little button 'Review This Chapter'! Thanks!**

**-MeganJane.**


	4. Fight

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Edward POV_

"Jasper, I keep _telling _you. I don't know where she is," I sighed.

Jasper's eyes glowed. "If shes harmed when we find her I swear to God-"

"Jasper." Esme said soothingly. "Calm down. Alice knows not to get herself into trouble,"

_I'll kill you, Edward. _Jasper thought. _I'll kill you if shes not the way I left her._

"Jasper, its not my fault!"

_You know it is, Edward. I know your worried and you should be._

He was right. He could feel my emotions, and I was angry and worried.

"Alice knows whats coming,"

_What if the Volturi got her? What if _Victoria _gets her?_

I gulped. The wolves were despretely still after the evil Victoria who craved to kill Bella.

Esme rubbed my arm. "She'll be _fine, _Edward,"

_You'd better hope she is. _Jasper hissed in his thoughts. _You'd better hope she is._

Emmett jumped off the banister and onto the floor. "Why can't we go after Alice? It would just be a _treat _to see the Victoria and finish her off."

Rosalie snarled. _Shut up, Emmett. _Rosalie thought, though she knew her husband couldn't hear her, only me. _You're the only thing I have._

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. But I still don't see why we can't go."

But we couldn't go. What if Alice was in Jacksonville with Bella? Maybe I wasn't afraid of trashing her life. Maybe I was afraid I'd stay.

"Because Edward doesn't want to see Bella," Jasper spat.

That was it.

I grabbed him by the waist and threw him against the glass, which shook and shattered. Jasper launched for me, but Emmett charged in the air and hauled him down to the floor. Carlisle and Rosalie held my arms before I could pull his stupid head off.

Proved what human blood did to you.

_I'll kill you, _Jasper thought once more. _Thats my Alice out there. Shes the thing that kept me sane, Edward. If it wasn't for her, I would have killed myself long ago. God, just come with us to find Alice! I need her, Edward!_

"You know why I don't want to follow Alice so stop pissing me off! I'm afraid that I'll come into Bella's life again and ruin it! I'm afraid we'll fall in love again and I'll kill her!"

_If you love her so much, you won't._

"Look at me, Jasper. I'm a mess,"

_This isn't about you, Edward. This is about Alice. The one thing in my life I love._

"Jaz, I _can't,_"

_Why not?_

"Because of the reasons I said five seconds ago!

_Please, Edward. For me. For Alice._

"Why do you need me to go anyway?"

_Because I need you to look out for danger! Your the mind - reader!_

"_Fine_!" I yelled. "We'll go to Jacksonville!"

**Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of 'Heart-Broken'! I even left a little cliffhanger there for you. I know I must be bugging you know, but PLEASE press the little 'Review This Chapter' and tell me what you think!**

**Chio, (Thanks Spanish, I think, for goodbye. Correct me if I'm wrong,)**

**-MeganJane.**


	5. Questions

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Bella POV_

"Do they know your here?" I said, curling up on the sofa with Alice opposite me.

She knew what I meant. "I'm sure Edward has a rough idea,"

"Jasper will be worried sick," I scolded her.

"I needed to see you. What if you were hurt by Victoria or the Volturi? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, Bella! Edward was worried he'd ruin your life, But I said, well thought, that at least he would know your safe,"

I sighed, spinning the Coke bottle in my hands. "Thanks for coming, Alice."

"Not a problem," Alice grinned. "But wheres Renee?"

"She'll be at her Gym, I'm guessing." I said. "She'll be back at around five,"

"Kay." Alice said. "Which means I'll stay here until then,"

"Well what can we do?" I sighed. "I'm not a very entertaining person, I'm afraid."

"We'll make a video," Alice said, pulling a video camera out of her leather bag. "For back home. Esme misses you,"

I almost laughed. "Yeah, right."

Alice held the camera up so both of our faces were in the picture.

"Hey!" Alice said into the camera. "This is a shout - out to all of you back home,"

Alice nudged me. I smiled timidly at the camera. "Hi, its Bella. Erm, I hope your all OK. Esme, I miss you too. Alice is fine, Jasper. No... no need to worry about her. Bye!"

Alice switched the camera off, and we watched it back through. Afterwards, Alice turned to me. "You didn't mention Edward,"

"No, I didn't."

Alice rubbed my arm. "Why?"

"Because hes not apart of my life anymore, Alice. I don't miss him."

Alice looked at me. "I had a vision ages ago. You were screaming in your bed,"

"But you didn't come back," I said to Alice. "Did you?"

"No," Alice said, squeezing my hand. "No, I didn't."

"Why? Why did you leave me when I needed you the most?"

"Because I thought it was the best," Alice sighed. "Honestly, I did."

"Well you made a mistake,"

Alice suddenly had a vision, and then smiled.

"What?"

"Does your Mom know that Edward has a sister called Alice?"

"No, why?"

"Because I don't think she'd be pleased if I was here,"

"Why are you saying this now?"

Suddenly, Renee came through the door. She was shocked to see Alice and me on the sofa.

"Oh, hi girls," Renee said, coming into the living room. "Whos this?"

"This is... Angela, Mom. You know, the girl from Forks?"

"Oh, hi, Angela,"

"Hi, Mrs. Swan,"

"No, I'm not Mrs. Swan anymore. Just call me Renee,"

"OK," Alice smiled. "Renee it is,"

"Are you girls hungry?"

"I bought dinner," I said. "Its on the table."

Logically speaking, Alice bought the grocerys when I said my Mom wasn't really chuffed with me at the moment.

"Thanks, honey," Renee smiled. "That was sweet of you."

Alice suddenly twitched, and I looked up to see that she had just had a vision.

"What?" I hissed in her ear.

"Edward and the familys coming," She whispered in horror back. "Their coming back."

**There! Left you with another cliffhanger for you to enjoy. Once again my readers, press 'Review This Chapter'! Thanks!**

**-MeganJane.**


	6. Captured

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Alice POV_

No, no no! God, they were going to ruin everything! In my vision, I knew that Jasper was the leader of the group. I knew I couldn't blame him. But they couldn't ruin Bella's life again! Even vampires can't act like nothings happened over such a long time.

Bella stared at me with her brown eyes. She gripped my arm. "I don't want him back!"

"I know..." I darted up. Renee had wandered into the bathroom. "There heading towards us. Fast. But their not in Florida yet. I can catch up with them and tell them to go,"

"I'll come,"

"No, you'll slow me down," I said. "I'll be back in an hour,"

And I ran out of the door.

It was raining, one of the things that did not happen much here in Florida. The beaches were empty.

Which meant I could run as fast as I wished. I had another vision as I charged down the street - Jasper, Edward and Carlisle running past the '_Welcome to Florida_' sign with the others trailing behind.

I ran harder.

Edward couldn't just come back into Bella's life, could he? Would Bella forgive him? I hesitated, but my run did not become slower. Bella had fixed herself a life here in Jacksonville. It was cruel of Edward to snatch such a thing from her.

I knew I was the one to suggest this, to say that he should go to Florida to see Bella, but I knew after spending just three hours with her, I was wrong. Edward shouldn't come back. She could have a life without him, I had discovered. She didn't need Edward to complete it.

I found them a few miles into Florida.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled as I flew into him, startled as I wasn't concentrating. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back, my arms around his neck, but broke off after a few seconds.

"You can't come back for Bella," I blurted.

My family stared at me in confusion.

"She has a life which she is happy with. She's gotten over us, and I almost ruined her life again by coming to see her. She says that shes over Edward, and I believe her, but she'll never forget their relationship and you could ruin her life like I almost did,"

Edward frowned at me, but it was Rosalie who spoke. "We're not back for Bella. We thought Victoria had gotten you."

It was silent for a few minutes. "What?"

It was Carlisle who spoke next. "We didn't come back to see Bella, Alice. We thought you were in danger, so we came."

I stared up at him. "But why would I be in danger?"

"I don't know," Jasper smiled slightly. "But _Edward_," Jasper said his name with bitterness, "Said you stormed off in search for Bella with no explination,"

"I can see into the future. I would see if Victoria had decided to come, but I don't see how she could because she wouldn't know where we are anyway,"

Emmett laughed, and nudged Jasper playfully. "Told ya the little terror would be fine,"

Jasper swooped me up and kissed me again, and I kissed him back once more.

"Come on, lets go home," Rosalie said. "Before the sun comes out,"

Jasper set me down and took my hand.

"No, wait," I said. "I'm not going back to Alaska,"

They all stared at me.

"I'm not just going to run into and out of her life. I love Bella like a sister. I'm not just going to watch her get hurt again and again by vampires," I said.

Jasper looked at me with a pained face. "I can't leave you here, Alice,"

"Then stay," I said.

Jasper shook his head. "I can't stay here,"

"Then go," I said, dropping his hand.

He stared at me.

Edward suddenly looked alarmed with something that Jasper had thought.

"Jasper," He warned. "No."

Suddenly, Jasper covered my eyes with his rock hand, threw me into his arms, and began to run.

They were _kidnapping _me? _Jasper _was kidnapping me? I spun out of his grasp and ran in the other direction.

Jasper caught my hand, spun me back around, covered my eyes, and this time, someone held my arms.

I couldn't believe this. It was plain stupid. I could just escape anytime I wanted. I was a vampire. I would remember my way round.

So, what was the point of fighting the vampires that held me? As soon as they let go, I would run. Simple as. But I still panicked.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Alice," Jasper whispered. "I _can't _leave you behind."

"Then come with me!" I shrieked. "Come with me and stay here. We can get some apartment, and still see Bella..."

"Your not going back," I heard Edward say. "Bella needs to forget us."

We were running now, through the forest.

"Fine! I won't go back then! _But just put me down_!"

"Jaz, shes right," I heard the voice of Esme say.

"No point," I heard Jasper hiss. "We're here,"

"Jasper, your scaring me," I said as they carried me through the house. "_Please, _just put me down!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I can't lose you," Jasper said as I was carried into a room.

Finally, I was released.

I spun around, punching however had held me. Edward staggered back, and swirled to hold me again. I kicked his shoulder.

I smashed through the glass, and charged through the snow. Edward was running after me. I ran up a tree, and ran to one tree to the other, to the other. I kept running and running.

Edward almost caught me.

I heard other vampires behind me, but I didn't turn to look who they were. Bella needed me. I wasn't going to be held prisoner by the boy I loved.

Edward grabbed me when we were on the outskirts of Florida.

I swirled, and kicked his face. He grabbed my arm, but when he was about to pull it off I kicked him in high up his leg. I swirled over his head, and and kicked him in the head as I did so. I began to run towards Jacksonville.

Edward wasn't chasing me anymore. I ran to Bella's home, slowing when I got to the door. Bella was curled up on the sofa, sobbing, obviously thinking I'd left her.

"Bella!" I cried, running to her. "I'm so, so sorry."


	7. Is this the end?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Bella POV_

"Alice!" I sobbed, running into her arms.

"Oh, Bella! I'm really, really sorry!"

"I thought you'd left!" I wailed.

"I'm never going to leave you again, Bella!" Alice soothed me.

"Why was you so long?"

I looked up to see a crack in her gorgeous face, one like Edward had so many months ago in Volterra. It hurt to think of that. I had rescued him, but he took Alice and left me all alone...

I gasped. "What happened?"

"Jasper and Edward didn't want me to come back to you. I said I needed to go back. I'd ruined your life enough," Alice said. "They grabbed me, and said I wouldn't go back. They kind of... kidnapped me and took me back to Alaska. They took me into a room with Edward, and as soon as they let go of me I kicked him hard in the face and ran. When we got to the outskirts of Florida Edward grabbed me, and this happened," Alice gestured to the crack, which was now fading, "And I kicked him and stuff and then I ran towards Jacksonville to you,"

"Oh, Alice!" I said, hugging her. "Your so brave."

"I needed to be with you, Bella. I'm not trashing your life again. I'd miss you if you weren't there,"

"I'd miss you too, Alice,"

"By the way, you can have my job," Alice said. "I only went for it so I could see you,"

"Theres just one thing..." I said uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"Why did you let them take you all the way to Alaska?"

Alice shifted. "I suppose... I suppose I thought I'd be able to run, when I got there."

"You left for _five hours._"

"Yes, been kidnapped by my own husband." Alice gritted her teeth together. "I came back!"

"I'm just over - reacting." I said.

"Oh," Alice said. "I've got a question for you,"

"Yeah?"

"Why the Hell aren't you in Alaska anyway, at the University of Juneau?"

"Oh. Hm." I said.

"Well?"

"I didn't want to go."

"Bella. Why didn't you go?"

"Because me and Edward were supposed to go together. I don't see why I can't go to some Florida university now, I suppose."

"Edward's sorry that he hurt you,"

"No, hes not. I know hes not, Alice; even if _you _say so. Why aren't _you _in college?"

"I'm starting High School next week. College is _way _in the future,"

A ton of bricks fell on me, crushing me. Alice was going to leave anyway. She never planned to stay with me.

I tore away from her.

Alice looked up at me. "What, Bella?"

I was sobbing again. "Your leaving me! You _planned _to leave me!

"Bella-"

"No! Get _out_! I wished you stupid vampires had never came into my life in the first place!"

**Please review!**

**-MeganJane.**


	8. Explaining

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Edward POV._

"She didn't want to come back, Jaz," I explained for the fifth time. I had two cracks on my face, which were slowly fading; reminders of the fight between me and Alice.

She had won. She wasn't coming back.

Jasper was too hurt too talk. _She still loves me though, right?_

"I'm sure she does, Jasper."

_You should have gotten her down, Edward. Made her stay._

"I'm not holding her here against her will,"

_I should have stayed in Florida with her._

"You'd kill... you'd kill..."

_Bella. _Jasper thought. _I'd kill Bella._

"Shut up, Jaz."

_I'm not talking._

"Well stop thinking then."

_No. You still love her, Edward Cullen. You love her the same as I love Alice. I know you regret leaving her and you want her back._

"So?"

_So why can't you go back? You can make her happy again, Edward. I bet deep down, she still loves you._

"No, she doesn't."

_Why do you think that?_

"Because I broke her heart." I said through my teeth. "And left her in the woods sobbing."

_That was stupid of you, Edward. _Jasper thought, folding his arms. _But Alice told us about her vision - remember, the vision of Bella screaming in her bed, having nightmares about you, night after night after night after night..._

"That was four years ago."

_And the last vision, where Bella was driving in her truck, sobbing about you, all alone. She was lonely, Edward. You took everything that she loved away from her._

"Thats exactly why she does not want me back,"

_Put two and two together, Edward. She loves you. You love her. Get over that fact and go see her in Jacksonville. Why not? You love Bella._

"No. I had the chance and I caved."

_Fine, have it your way. But she'll never forget about you, Edward. She'll never let go of the memories you shared together. And-_

Suddenly, we saw a vampire with black hair dart across the snow.

"Alice!" We all yelled at the same time.

Jasper ran over to the door.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. "_Don't touch _me."

"Alice?"

Alice stormed up the steps.

I could hear Alice's thoughts from downstairs.

_I can't believe her! I go all the way to Florida to see her, after been _kidnapped _by my own husband and brother, and she screams at me for starting school! Well she can stuff it. I'm not going back so she can piss me off again. _Alice thought.

My family stared at me.

"Bella was mad because Alice was going to start school again and leave her. She said to leave and never come back," I explained.

"Go Bella," Emmett muttered in the corner.

Rosalie glared at him.

"Bella must of pretty pissed," Emmett commented.

"Yeah," I said. "She was."

"Is she OK?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"Well now shes climbing out of her bedroom window,"

"Alice or Bella?"

"Alice, you idiot."

"Alice!" Jasper yelled, followed by Esme as they ran up the stairs. "Alice, don't go!"

"This is all such a mess," Carlisle sighed.

"You shouldn't have left her." Rosalie snapped.

"No, I shouldn't of," I said. "But I'll soon fix that,"

**REVIEWW! Thanks!**

**-MeganJane.**


End file.
